supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icewish
Leave a Message Below Can I create a FanFic about Bacchus or some new character? ✧Edme✧ 21:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, do I make a new page or from blog? ✧Edme✧ 21:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) okay (i got your message :D finally)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you have to ask to create character? I might want to create a personalized character =3 ✧Edme✧ 05:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm impressed! This wiki has been getting more user faster than it takes to make one flan for me! Also, you should check on this. ✧Edme✧ 03:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I have noticed the project clean-up and am here to help the wiki! Grammar, spelling, and just making articles a better or easier read is what I like to do. Leave a note on my talk page if you'd like to speak to me about wiki things. Thanks! Lorkn (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was thinking of editing editing editing until I earned my rights. I'll work hard on keeoing them! ✧Edme✧ 01:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for permissions to RP Ness, going to get a page up now. Lorkn (talk) 03:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) RP Request Hi, Icewish, it's Bigbro223. I was wondering, in Super Smash/Roleplay, could I roleplay as Bowser? Bigbro223 (talk) 21:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC)bigbro Can I change the template of the Soul page to a fanfic (it's currently in an RP format)? Lorkn (talk) 22:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Kay, thanks for the response! Lorkn (talk) 22:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed the picture. What do you mean you can't edit anymore? :( ✧Edme✧ 23:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay ^^ Forgot sig, sorry DX ✧Edme✧ 03:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? I assume that I just add Ness to the list of RP characters, then introduce him to the RP when I feel the time is right? Lorkn (talk) 00:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This Is WolfStar on my old account. I saw that my charters were killed in a rp and I want NO trace of them, epislay the pokémon due to being my special pokémon. If you ever unban me, I will probaly not return until at least a month into 2013. Only the smashers may go up for apdotin, but no one can copy me. This wikia was my favirote, So I am said of the ban. I still have an eevee named after you and cause Glaceons are "Icy". We were good wiki friends and I will always rember this wikia as long as I rember wikias. Goodbye, I'll miss this place. ✰Reshiram✰ Thanks! Umm, about the the thing I needed to read, there is nothing written there :| ✧Edme✧ 16:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm annoyinig you, but, is it okay if I create two more ? characters? I don't want to be like "Boom! I created a new Original Character!" So, I was thinking maybe I can create one for Faolan and one for something else? ✧Edme✧ 03:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? Chat? ✧Edme✧ 02:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, NVM, sorry :( ✧Edme✧ 02:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Blazerz Gonna Blaze, Playerz gonna Roleplay YoYoYoICEWISH! Name's BlazemanBlaze, and I'm gonna Want to Try and Roleplay With you. I've already got a Character, a Backstory, AND a catchphrase: Blazerz gonna Blaze. I usually enter in as a Big Darned Hero . I appear at the last moment, Kick some Major Donkey Butt (I take the anti-swearing thing VERY seriously too), And explain Who the Suck I am. Short, simple, and functional. Oh, and Can I use a fan character that was originally made for a gaming franchise that MIGHT appear in SSB4? that would REALLY help. Now, since I've exausted all of my wishes, Blazerz gonna Blaze, and PeaceKeeperz Gonna PEACE OUT! Blazemanblaze4231 (talk) 04:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, there is a contributor adding useless pages (and added some "episodes") involving some of the RP characters (mostly yours, I guess) so I thought maybe I should delete them. They also added Sonic the Hedgehog, yet no one adopted him. They also added Donkey Kong (which I deleted). I need your permission for most of this :) ✧Edme✧ 21:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) a wiki contributor is spamming and posted very bad things (i deleted it) do you want me to ban him/her?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) okay ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) hey ice there is a user called Lorkn (i think thats how you spell it) he is editing my pages with out my permission (i gave him a warning) instead of making my pages better (except for the Ace page) he is making them worse.(he also put Ace in the legend of zelda category thing)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC)